


I'll have to say I love you in a song

by Supadackles10



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, J2, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared's birthday and Jensen surprises him with a sweet song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have to say I love you in a song

Austin, July 19 2015

It’s has been a great birthday so far. His parents called, Megan e Jeff too. He spent the night partying with some friends, and the day with his two little munchkins. He also started a new Always Keep Figthing campaing. But it still isn’t  a perfect birthday, it’s 11PM and Jensen is in LA and hasn’t called yet.

He decides to sleep, tomorrow he has to go back to Vancouver. When he is almost asleep, his phone rings.

It’s Jensen. And he’s singing.

 

Well, I know it's kinda late.

I hope I didn't wake you.

But what I gotta say can't wait,

I know you'd understand.

 

Every time I tried to tell you,

The words just came out wrong,

So I'll have to say I love you in a song.

 

Yeah, I know it's kinda strange.

Every time I'm near you,

I just run out of things to say.

I know you'd understand.

 

Every time I try to tell you,

The words just came out wrong,

So I'll have to say I love you in a song.

 

Every time the time is right,

All the words just came out wrong,

So I'll have to say I love you in a song

 

-Happy Birthday Jared. I love you. Always.

-I love you too. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I'll have to say I love you in a song by Jim Croce


End file.
